Degrassi Goes British
by J.M.Ethridge
Summary: After their 'Summer of Love', something happens between Holly J and Declan because the following school year the Coyne siblings have enrolled in a new british school where they are sure to cause more drama...


Degrassi goes British.

Looking up at the towering building in front, a midget in compare to the Americans, but a giant over here in the UK. He looked anxiously at the school building as the hundreds of British teenagers poured in brightly. Bags slung over their shoulders, resting half way down their arms or falling out of their hands.

Leaning across to look out the window too, Declan Coyne's twin sister Fiona joins him as they watch everyone heading to school. "Don't look so scared, we've done this a million times before." She says with a shrug as she moves back over onto her seat and waits for him to step out.

"Don't you ever get sick of it though? The constant moving, never staying in one place for long." He leans back then turns to look at her.

Smiling she replies, "Isn't it fun?"

* * *

><p>"Pen, paper, pencil, money, bus ticket?" Alex Justa starts to list.<p>

Sighing Dramatically, Alex's younger sister Davina replies; "Yes, yes, yes. You don't need to baby me you know?"

"Well you are very young." Alex responds without paying much attention, his mind has become fixated on the school of memories.

"Year nine." She states with narrowed eyes.

"Year thirteen." He grins and begins to walk up the steps leading to the front doors.

Pushing the door open for him, she continues. "I'm only a year away from the big exams,"

"Try one year left." Alex says as they walk through the front doors.

"Alex!" Two year thirteens run over to Alex not even a second after he enters the building.

"Dan, Eddie!" Alex cheers back as they all high five. Slowly Davina disappears off into the crowd to find her own friends in her form room.

"Another year, damn, and there I was thinking it was all over." Daniel Jones laughs.

Leading the way off down the hallway, Eddie Stuart adds. "Well one year left Danny boy, then we're out of here!"

"Yeah, talking about that, do you guys have any idea what you want to do afterwards?" Alex continues.

"Well I thought I might go home and make myself a sandwich and then watch some TV?" Eddie shrugs casually as Dan nods along.

Laughing, Alex corrects his question. "No I meant after year thirteen, what are you guys going to do?"

"There's a beach in the pacific calling my name." Dan grins.

"And an apartment in New York calling mine." Eddie says.

Looking at the ground, Alex hesitates before replying. "Is it bad then, that I don't have a clue?"

"Well…no." Eddie hesitates. "But you might want to figure it out before the end of the year."

"Yeah." Alex finishes, not wishing to continue anymore on the topic. So instead they dive into a conversation about football and sports and what they all did over the summer holidays as they continue to walk towards the 6th form block.

* * *

><p>Jessica Armland; head girl at The Berkshire Academy for Inspired Minds. Seventeen years olds and just about to walk through the doors for her first day of year thirteen when something stops her, or well, someone.<p>

Alongside her stands Ella Lewis, her best friend and shoulder to lean on when the work load just gets to be too much. With matching hairstyles of a ponytail, although Jess has a fringe and Ella doesn't, and matching black skirts paired with white tops, black cardigans and tights; they look very alike. Despite that though their obvious hair colour, Jess being a brunette and Ella being a blonde, and very different faces make them completely separate people.

Turning to follow Jess's gaze, Ella speaks. "Who are they?"

Looking curiously, the two girls watch as a new boy with messy brown hair, deep blue eyes and a mischievous smile steps out of a bright black limo. Once in the open he places his hand out for a girl, with similar features as him, to hold and pull herself up with.

Examining their surroundings one more time, the girl leans over and says something that makes him laugh. Just then, as he looks around aimlessly, Jess catches his eye.

"He's hot." Ella begins but she's too late, Jess has already started walking towards them.

"Jess Armland, head girl." She smiles upon arrival while Ella fast paces over to catch up. "And you are?"

"Declan Coyne." The boy replies; unknown thoughts running through his mind while he looks at Jess. "And this is my sister Fiona."

"I'm Ella," Ella says quickly, as not to be forgotten, as soon as she arrives.

Turning her head slightly while raising her eyebrows quizzically, Jess speaks again. "Are you new?"

"First day." Declan replies while returning to examine the building. "Is this it?" He asks. Although it is rather tall it seems way too small to be the entire school.

"No there's several more buildings round the back." Ella replies before Jess gets a chance.

Changing the subject, Jess tries again. "Well, welcome to Bafim."

"Bafim?" He laughs, clearly mocking the strange name.

"The Berkshire Academy for Inspired Minds." Jess replies. "I know; cheesy, welcome to Britain."

Nodding, he replies. "I've never lived in Britain before."

"We." Fiona interrupts harshly then quickly flashes a smile to rid the tension she just added to the air. "We've never lived in Britain before."

"Where did you live before then?" Jess asks before Ella can.

"New York, Canada, Italy, Japan," He starts to list. "You name it, I've been there."

"We." Fiona interrupts harshly again before flashing her same smile and clearing the tension in the air. "We've been there."

Changing the subject, Declan continues. "So what do you do here for fun?"

"You mean between homework, revision, exams, jobs, lessons and being head girl? Well, I watch TV once a month." Jess laughs.

"You know… no never mind," Declan starts.

"What?" Jess smiles, suddenly quite interested.

"It's just," Declan starts again, "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh," She begins, "You didn't like them did you?" She pulls a face.

Laughing, Declan replies. "Actually I did like them. I liked them a lot."

Before any of them can speak the bell rings behind them causing a stampede of teenagers to flood in through the front doors. Very soon they are all alone in the courtyard and Ella is anxious to get to class.

"We really need to get going then." Ella says signally them all to start heading to class.

Shrugging, Declan grins as he replies. "Not necessarily."

"What do you have in mind then?" Jess grins back.

"Well you guys can play truant but I'm not going to miss my first registration of my last year of school." Ella rolls her eyes as they all continue grinning. Walking away into the school she notices Declan say something causing them all to walk off round the corner of the school building. However much she wants to know what they said; she'd rather be on time for school.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jess?" Max Dale asks as Ella slides into the seat next to him for first period English.<p>

"Ditching." Ella replies casually as she leans across to kiss her boyfriend quickly before the teacher walks through the door.

"Welcome everyone to your last year of school." The English teacher, Mr Willis, starts.

"Why's she ditching?" Max whispers.

Turning her head slightly, Ella whispers back. "Cute new guy."

"She's screwed." Max laughs quietly. "And so is her education."

Trying not to laugh, Ella replies. "It's year eleven all over again."

"That wasn't a good year for anyone." Max says.

"Mr Dale, if what you are whispering to Ella about is as important as you seem to think it is, please do share." Mr Willis sits back in his chair and smiles.

"We were just talking about how awesome you were as our teacher last year." Max says quickly.

"Nice try, now pay attention." Mr Willis laughs before continuing on with the lesson.

Turning to look at each other, Max and Ella exchange a glance as Louis Scott enters the room and sits down behind them. Looking around confusedly he counts the people sitting down then checks the clock.

"Where's Jess?" He asks causing Max and Ella to grin.


End file.
